The Key to the Truth
by spiritedhideaway
Summary: At first Maura seems like an innocent girl with nothing to hide, but when secrets about her are discovered what will she do? Will relationships with people change for the better? KyoyaxOC


Chapter 1:

Maura Hayashi woke up thinking that she was going to have an ordinary day: get up, get ready for school, and then go down to eat breakfast. But today wasn't like other days; earlier in the week she had moved to Japan from America. She woke up today in an unfamiliar place, and was frightened.

"_That's right, I'm not at home anymore,"_ she got up and pushed a box away. Her parents were divorced, and the reason that she moved to Japan was because she hated her Mom, and her mom hated her. They were getting in fights every day, and Maura had finally gotten fed up with it. When she asked her dad if she could move in with him of course he accepted, "_I completely understand that you don't want to live with that witch anymore," _he had told her. _"I have plenty of space here, just let me know when you're ready and I'll have your belongings sent over."_ He dad was the owner of a large computer corporation, and his headquarters were located in his home country of Japan. This was the reason that she had to move to Japan.

There was a knock on her door, "Miss Hayashi?"

"Come in."

"I have your uniform, today is your first day at Ouran Academy! Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Thank you."

The woman bowed and then closed her door. All over her room there were boxes. All of her belongings had been sent to the house, just like her father had told her. It seemed that the only thing in her room at the moment was boxes, but she was not going to go back to that house that her mother was in.

Maura sighed, "First day at a new school…._great, _just _great._"

Maura had long dark brown hair that fell to her mid back in long waves, and bright baby blue eyes that would sometimes change to a silver blue.

Going into a new school two months into a new school year would be interesting. Maura was someone who wasn't shy, but had social anxiety; two of which did not mix well.

After she put her make-up on, and got into that uniform that was a color she didn't _ever_ want to wear, she went down to eat. Of course, her father would be out on a business somewhere, but she was okay with that. She wouldn't have had time to visit anyway. She was the only one in the dining room eating. The maids and waiters wouldn't eat until she was gone, so Maura finished her food as fast as she could. She wasn't completely used to this kind of lifestyle. She was only used to this treatment whenever she would visit her father. Back with her mom she lived in an ordinary "commoner" house, having to fend for herself.

"Miss Hayashi? The limo is ready for you,"

"Thank you very much, just let me grab my bag, and we can get going!"

"Oh, no need to Miss Hayashi. Your bag is right by the door."

There was only one thing that she could think of on the way to school: what would these rich students think of someone like herself. She was sure that they weren't used to someone entering the school in the middle of a semester.

"Here we are," she told herself.

She got out of the limo, and walked into the school. She waved goodbye to her driver, and thanked him.

"Where is the headmaster's office? This paper says that it's this way," she pointed in to the right.

Before she knew it, Maura was lost. She had ended up in some hallway in who knows where.

"I don't even know where I am now!" While she was looking at the paper she ran into someone, and fell.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I just-"

Maura looked up to see a tall blonde headed boy with violet eyes. It was interesting to see someone like him. She had never seen anyone that looked like that before.

"I am so sorry, my princess! It was my fault, I was not paying attention to where _I_ was going!" he handed his hand out to help her.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, and may I ask who you are, princess?"

"Hello Tamaki Suoh, my name is Maura Hayashi! Please to make your acquaintance!"

"Same to you!"

"Do you think you could help me? I'm supposed to go to the headmaster's office, but unfortunately, I got lost along the way."

"Of course!"

When they arrived at the headmaster's office, all that Tamaki did was knock on the door, and a simple, "Enter" was in reply.

"Oh, Tamaki! How can I help you today?"

"Well, father, Maura was lost, and I accidentally ran into her while she was looking for your office. She asked me to guide her here, and I did just that."

"Maura Hayashi, the new student?"

"Yes sir," she bowed.

"Thank you Tamaki, you are dismissed. Maura, please have a seat."

"Thank you Tamaki!"

"You're welcome, princess."

Tamaki left and so it was just Headmaster Suoh and Maua.

"My son was kind enough to bring you here, wasn't he?"

_Son?! She thought._

"Yes sir, he was."

"I apologize for the mix up, Miss Hayashi. I assume that you did not receive the map of the campus in your admissions packet?"

"Yes sir, I did. I just ended up a little mixed up."

"It says here that you will be in class 2A," the headmaster then proceeded to tell Maura the directions that she needed to go in order to get to her correct classroom. She bowed to him, and thanked him for all the trouble she caused.

After what seemed like nothing, Maura arrived at her classroom. She opened the door, and everyone stared at her.

"Oh yes! I've been expecting you, please, come in!" The teacher then directed her to the front of the classroom.

"Please, introduce yourself."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Maura Hayashi, and I just moved here from America. I hope to have a great year with you all!" she gave one of the prettiest smiles that one could see, and then she bowed.

"Thank you, Miss Hayashi, now please sit next to Mr. Ootori."

The dark headed boy raised his hand, and so she walked to the desk that was next to his. Surprisingly it was in the very back. He didn't come off as someone to sit back there. When she sat down and looked up, there was an excited blonde boy in front of her.

"Oh, hello Tamaki! I didn't know you were in this class." She smiled again.

"The same to you! Maybe I should have asked while walking you to my father's office this morning."

"Tamaki, there's no need to worry. I made it here, didn't I?" she just kind of giggled, and Tamaki turned around in his seat.

While the teachers were switching classes, Tamaki again once turned to Maura.

"So how are you liking Ouran so far? Gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Well, I do have to say it's a major upgrade from my previous school. I've only had the one class so far, so I'm not sure how to rate those yet."

Kyoya sat and watched the two converse until he heard his name come out of Tamaki's mouth.

"This is my best friend, Kyoya Ootori, we are in a host club here at school! You should come by! It's after school in the Third Music Room!"

"I can always try! Please to meet you Ootori-kun!"

"As for you, Hayashi-san," Maura could tell that the smile he was giving her wasn't genuine. It was the same smile that she would give to people that she first met. The only difference between his and her smiles were that no one could tell when Maura's was fake unless they _really_ knew her.

The day dragged on, and then soon ended. Tamaki and Kyoya left for the host club, and so that Maura wouldn't get lost Tamaki dragged her along.

"It's a lot of fun Maura! Since it's your first day you're welcome to sit with myself or Kyoya! Since we are the first two that you've met."

"It does sound like fun! I guess I can hang out for one day!"

As they arrived at the host club, the twins were pestering Haruhi once again. The first thing that Maura saw was Tamaki fling himself at the twins yelling at them to "get off of his precious Haruhi."

Kyoya went to the table closest to the window, and opened his laptop, beginning to type. Maura didn't want to feel like a burden, so she turned around to leave the host club to their business when the twins came up to both sides of her.

"Well, well, well. Is this-"

"A new toy?"

"Get off of her you devilish twins! This is Maura Hayashi. Today is her first day at Ouran, and she is in Kyoya and I's class."

"I see that you guys are busy, so maybe I should just come back another time, you know, when everything isn't as crazy as it is right now?"

"Good luck with that because this is actually one of our better days," said Kyoya, who somehow snuck behind her while she wasn't looking.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ This was one of the last things she thought before her life would be turned around.

**A/N: So hello everyone! Here is my second fanfiction ever, so I hope that you like it! I want to make this one better than my last one (Which I plan to end soon. I'm on a major writer's block for it). I want to make the character in this one fitted more towards my actual personality rather than a "Mary-sue". This might be a temporary title for this story since I don't know where I'm going with it yet. ( ; u;) I hope that you all enjoy the things that are to come in this fanfiction so please stay tuned! Thank you so much for reading! ~ **


End file.
